


we have got through so much worse than this before

by LadyoftheNight



Series: Hawke to Champion [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheNight/pseuds/LadyoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke is dying, but there are some people who have a beef with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we have got through so much worse than this before

            The cold crept into her bones. She was so tired; all she was in that moment was a vessel of frost and exhaustion. Sleep’s welcome embrace was waiting for her, but for some reason, she hesitated.

            There was no logic to the way she clung to whatever feeling she had. All it came down to was her utter fatigue and the piercing ice crawling over her. It was what she had.

            Why did she seek more?

 

            Her friends watched, desperation in their eyes, as one of them tried his best to bring her back to their sides. It seemed highly unlikely that Hawke could be saved; the Arishok had run her straight through. Of course, being the rogue she was, the only way he had gotten so close to her was completely her doing. She’d come away with his sword through her gut, and he had fallen with her blades through his heart. That is, if such a being of nothing more than certainty could be said to have a heart.

            There were tears in Isabela’s eyes as she spoke up, “This is all my fault. She fought to save me.”

            “No.” Varric shook his head, and was rather surprised at the roughness of his own voice. “Not just for you, though you were a big factor. She did it for this city. This blasted, mess of a city.”

            “It’s all she’s got left.” Merrill’s voice was so soft they barely heard it.

            “That’s not true.” Aveline seemed to be the only one holding it together. She wrapped the elf’s shoulders in a comforting arm. “She’s got us.”

            “That’s right.” The blood mage stood straighter. “We’re not giving up on her.” With that, she left the guard’s embrace and knelt by Anders. “Do you need a lyrium potion? You must be so tired. Is there anything I can do to help?”

            “Merrill, let him work.” Fenris was the last one to defend the healer in any other situation, but now was not the time for petty grievances. Hawke needed the mage, and try as he might to deny it, Fenris needed Hawke.

            “It’s alright.” Said healer’s voice gave the impression he was about to fall over. “I could use a lyrium potion. Thanks, Merrill.”

            Not one comment about blood magic. She practically beamed as she uncorked and passed him one of her blueish bottles.

            “She’s going to be okay, I think.” Anders nodded down at the bloodied figure of the new Champion of Kirkwall. “I’ve healed her wounds as much as I can for now. She just has to find her way back.”

            “If only Bethany were here.” Aveline shook her head and crossed her arms. “Hawke would listen if she called. She’s the closest to her. Damn the Circle.”

            If Anders was surprised by the guard-captain’s assertion, he didn’t show it. Out of the people available, he supposed he was the closest to Hawke. After all, they were lovers. A fact he reminded himself of almost every minute, just to make sure he appreciated her enough.

            He knelt close to her ear and placed his hand on hers.

            “Please come back to us. Kirkwall needs you. Your family needs you. _I_ need you. _Please_.”

 

            Finally, something akin to fire, but much softer, licked its way across her body. Feeling returned to her slowly, along with her other senses. But the cold stone and the sickening wetness of blood, her own, seemed to be the most important things at that moment.

            The familiar voices she began to hear through a haze were something she needed to pay attention to. She told herself that, but nothing grew clearer.

            Until one voice, held dearer than the others, pierced the fog.

           

            Hawke took a huge breath, stopping all conversation. Almost immediately, her back arched and she began to cough, crimson spilling from her mouth.

            “Shit.” Anders reached for her, his hands lighting up with blue light to help.

            For several moments after the coughing stopped, everyone stood silently, giving Hawke time to catch her breath.

            “Anyone want to grab a drink at the Hanged Man?” Isabela’s voice broke the tension, and drew laughs from everyone present who mattered.

            “Why not? I think I could use a stiff drink.” Hawke grinned as her lover helped her to her feet. She carefully stepped over the massive body of what had once been the fearsome Arishok to retrieve her blades. “It’s been a long day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just shoutout to the song Make this Last Forever by Snow Patrol for being the most Handers song ever


End file.
